Taking Cues
by araeo
Summary: ENTRY FOR SLASH BACKSLASH 2.0. Edward finds himself admiring a stranger he often encounters in the courtyard of his apartment building. Will it take more than a friendly rivalry and a few games of pool to get him to act on his attraction? AU/AH/SLASH. R/E


**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**

**Story Name: **Taking Cues**  
Pen name: **araeo**  
Pairing: **Edward/Riley**  
Disclaimer: **_I don't own Twilight, and I'm pretty sure SM would be shocked at what I did to her characters here. _  
**To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/c2/68069/3/0/1/**

* * *

**-Taking Cues-**

As I entered the courtyard of my apartment building, I let my eyes dart around, searching for the person I always looked forward to seeing. I wasn't disappointed. There, on a bench among the overgrown wildflowers that filled the plot of dirt in the center of the courtyard, was my latest obsession. He held a tattered book in his hands, just like always.

It had been a pleasant surprise to find that the interest appeared to be mutual...but until recently, we'd been content to keep our contact limited to covert stares as we were coming and going from the building.

For me, however, that was no longer the case. I was ready to try to get go know him, even if it was just as friends. Though I'd definitely take more if he was willing to give it to me, and I got the feeling it was a definite possibility. Now I had a plan, and it was time to put it into action.

As nonchalantly as possible, I strolled his way, pausing directly in front of him. Light brown eyes met mine in surprise, and a little smile curved his lips.

I opened my mouth, forging ahead recklessly. "Hey...I'm new here, and I don't know many of the neighbors." So it wasn't completely the truth. I'd been here about six months, but I really didn't know many of the neighbors. I was also pretty sure this guy was newer than I was, or at least that's what I was hoping for. "Do you live in the building, or are you just visiting?"

"You're new here," he returned with an evasive smirk, disbelieving, as if he was calling me out on my lies of omission. I shoved my hands in my pockets and rocked back on my heels, forcing myself to appear calm. "Well, we've got that in common," he continued. "I just moved in a couple months ago. Riley." He stood as he said his name and extended his hand. Almost robotically, I removed my hand from my pocket to clasp firmly and shake. I hoped my palm wasn't clammy...his wasn't. It was warm...and the tingle of energy that passed between us was amazing. Surely he felt it too...

"Good to meet you," I returned with a tentative smile, hating it when I had to force myself to let go of his hand within an appropriately friendly time frame. My body reacted instantly to the loss of contact. He licked his lips, preparing to speak again, and I found myself unable to look away. The sight went straight to my groin, and I barely suppressed the urge to lick my own lips.

"Not gonna tell me your name, huh?" he said jokingly, shrugging and picking up his ancient book. As he moved past me, he made sure his shoulder lightly brushed mine. "Well, goodbye then, Neighbor." He tossed another grin over his shoulder, finally spurring me into action.

"Riley!" I called, just as he reached the door of the brownstone. He turned, all smiles, and _thank you, God,_ this day was looking better and better.

"Yes?"

"Edward. My name is Edward. I live on the third floor...in case you need to borrow shit or something. See you around."

-T-

Riley was a pool shark ― and un-fucking-believably sexy when he was bent low over the table, his lean arms stretched out to sink a difficult shot. I only mention his arms, because that's the only part of him I allowed myself to ogle ― the upper half. The one time I made the mistake of looking at his ass, I'd found myself with a massive issue in the fit of my jeans. Most of the time, I was able to keep it under control, and if there was an incident, I made sure there was somewhere nearby I could plant my ass to hide my fucking inappropriate hard-on.

We got along well, Riley and I. But all we ever did was come to this bar, drink, and play pool a couple nights a week. Though I thought I was definitely getting some signals that first day, it turned out he was dating some girl named Victoria. I was fine with being his buddy, though I still held out hope that he just might return my less than virtuous thoughts someday.

In the meantime, Riley was helping me develop some pretty impressive skills with the cue.

_Too bad it's not the only cue I want to handle._

We'd taken to running the tables around the place, and most of the people looking to win a little money on the side stayed away from us. But it was fun while it lasted, and in all honesty, it was more challenging to play each other. We shared a competitive nature, and underneath all the tension, _something_ crackled between us. Then, later on at night, Victoria would usually join us and I'd have to turn my attention to others at the bar.

I always gave the women a cursory glance, because at the moment, there was really only one man I was interested in. He was currently sinking the twelve with confident ease, banking it off the wall and straight into the pocket. All these months of frustration were eating at me, and I needed some sort of release before my hand and my dick became permanently attached.

_Fuck it,_ I thought to myself. _Riley's getting it from Victoria, and if I can't get it from him, there are plenty of good-looking women here..._

Decision made, I waved in his direction. "Going up to the bar. Need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good for now. Get ready to rack 'em when you get back," he taunted with the belligerent grin that made me want to smack him around before I shoved my tongue down his throat. "I'm gonna run this table while you go get your poison."

"It's cool, man. I know you're a fucking cheater," I shot back, tossing him a wicked smirk of my own as I turned my back on his laughter. Eying the length of the bar, I headed for the end that looked most promising...and an empty seat next to a petite, athletic girl with blonde spiky hair. As I drew closer, I noted the bright pink streaks woven in a clever middle finger to mainstream society amidst the lighter shade. She wore some type of corset-looking thing in shiny patent leather, a short denim skirt, and the hottest pair of fuck-me boots I'd ever seen. When I got a look at the ink above the tightly laced top, my choice was made.

Taking the seat beside her, I waited for the bartender to come and get my order. She knew I was there, I could tell, and she seemed interested. The guy tending bar plunked down a fresh bottle of the wife-beater for me, and I noted that her drink was heavy on ice and limes but low on liquor. I met her eyes, which were dark with curiosity behind a pair of delicate black-framed glasses.

"Can I buy you another drink?" Gesturing toward her glass, I smiled warmly in her direction and signaled the bartender again, not waiting for her response.

She blinked, staying silent for a moment, before finding her voice. "Gin and tonic," she said, her tone low and pleasing. "Top shelf," she finished with a slight grin. This wouldn't be so hard after all...I'd get mine, Riley would get his...or we could all get ours _together..._

_Fuck_. I really needed to get laid. But now that the thought of Riley and I together with this woman had crossed my mind, there was no helping the titanium strength situation in my pants. Good thing I could hide my massive erection underneath the bar. Barely getting myself under control, I repeated her order to the bartender and tried to relax as we waited.

"You play?" I asked, indicating the pool tables at the rear of the bar.

"I do," she answered confidently, a gleam beginning to form in her eye. I knew that look. I'd spent enough time around Riley to recognize a fellow shark.

She was fortunate...I was all too willing to get caught.

"My friend and I have a game going. Would you like to join us when you've got your refill?"

"Depends." Her tone was coy, and fuck me if it wasn't hotter than hell. "What's in it for me?"

"You win, and we'll buy your drinks."

"And if you win?"

I arched a brow and leaned toward her. "I'll still buy your drinks."

"You're so on," she answered with a smile. The bartender's timing was perfect; and we were off to meet Riley. He looked surprised at who I had in tow, and if I wasn't mistaken, I thought he didn't look very pleased for a split-second.

_Right, Masen...dream on_.

"You up for some Cutthroat?" Riley asked, and I could tell the exact moment he decided to play along. After all, how many damn times had I done this for him and Victoria? He _owed_ me. He grinned flirtatiously at my corseted friend, who stood just behind me and to the side.

"Perfect," she said. "I'll let one of you boys rack them." This last comment was delivered with a clever, sexy little smirk, like she knew something we didn't. Casually, she went to choose her cue, but I wasn't fooled. She knew what she was doing, and I had to admire her technique. It was confident, but relaxed to the point that she almost seemed not to care about the outcome. It was irresistibly attractive.

Since she'd made her selection, she leaned against a nearby high-top, sipping at her drink and watching the both of us. Riley was too busy eying her, so I set the beer aside and went to work setting up the game. My task put me very close to where he was standing, and when I had to lean in, he didn't back off.

I tossed him a smirk. "Don't help or anything." I shoved him in the shoulder as I walked by, and he stuck out his foot, almost managing to trip me. _Smooth one, asshole. Fight like little boys in front of the woman you want to take home and fuck...with the very man you'd like to take home and fuck at the same time..._

"Fuck off, Edward," he returned with a grin. "You didn't bring me a drink."

"You said you didn't want one!" I had to laugh as I said it.

"I didn't think you'd be gone as long as you were. And I was gonna ask you if you'd go get me one as soon as you got back, anyway," he joked. "Just to see you get all mad."

I'd finished the setup by then, and I said nothing, just arching a brow and discreetly flipping him off.

"You're too easy," he muttered, sauntering around the table to work his magic. I certainly didn't mind. It _was_ a nice view, watching him break ― even if I had to forfeit a ball or two.

Riley ended up with mids, I had the lows, and she had the highs. I was the last to go, because I had graciously offered the lady a turn before me, as my mother had taught me from the time I was little. It was quickly becoming apparent that this girl had us both beaten...she was _good. _

And her "view" was equally as nice as Riley's.

Sneaking a look at him, I could see the hint of irritation on his features. He was always such a sore loser...and he looked so damn good doing it. An idea began to take root in my head, and I'm sure I sported a somewhat villainous smile for a split-second.

She knocked my last ball into the pocket with an apologetically smug smile, and in return, I hit her with my special reserve smile, the one Riley always said was the equivalent of a human dog whistle ― because it brought in the girls from miles around. This would usually be followed with him telling me to go "look pretty" somewhere.

"All right, Sharky...want me to give you some pointers? You're gonna need them to beat my friend here," I said, making sure he could hear.

She eyed me with that Mona Lisa smile, and said in the calmest voice, "I don't really need your pointers...but I might let you two instruct me on my stance if I lose."

Fuuuck. This girl was going to kill the both of us.

-T-

We were all pretty evenly matched, and we only got careless as the drinks and innuendo kept flowing. I excused myself to go to the john, pleasantly buzzing with drink and sexual tension. I didn't really need a bathroom break, but I needed a little time to get my hormones under control. That girl was fucking phenomenal. All three of us had traded quips and innuendo throughout the night, and I knew by the looks she was giving both of us that she might have been having an even better time than I was. And Riley? Watching him flirt with her was a major fucking turn on. But what was better was the way he was flirting with me, too.

No sooner had the door swung shut behind me, it was opening again, revealing a smirking Riley. He let it slam shut, and then he pushed in the little button to lock the doorknob. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

_Is this finally going to happen? Oh, fuck...please._

"What's up with you, man?" I asked, bracing my hands on the small counter and leaning back.

"Are you going to take your new friend home tonight?" His voice was light and teasing, but I could see the seriousness of the words in his stare.

"I was thinking about it." It was the truth. _I'd like to take her home and fuck her...with you._ Of course, I was too much of a chickenshit to say it out loud. He drew closer, caging me against the sink until there could be no misinterpreting his actions.

"You were thinking about it," he repeated thoughtfully, leaning in. "Why don't you think about this, Edward." It wasn't a question, but a statement of intent. His mouth landed on mine swiftly, and he tasted of beer and mint. His lips were not as soft as a woman's, but they were just as arousing. Confidently, his tongue touched my lower lip, and I met him kiss for kiss, stroke for stroke, one hand latching onto the back of his neck and the other digging into his hip. I was taller than him, so I widened my legs, pulling his hips between them and leaning our weight against the counter.

He groaned at the contact, tearing his lips from mine as he pressed the hard ridge of his length against me.

"What about Victoria?" I was barely able to keep from panting.

"It didn't work out. There's someone I want more."

It was my turn to groan. "What the fuck took you so long?" I said against his mouth, licking at his lips and beginning to thrust my cock against his in a slow rhythm at the same time.

"I don't know," he managed in between kisses, his hands tugging my shirt up to bare my abdomen. "I was never completely sure you'd be into this. You were always sizing up the women...but I couldn't fucking wait anymore." As soon as I felt his fingers working at my fly, so close to the head of my dick, I gave up control of the situation, leaving everything up to him. My hand at his hip wandered over to the prominent bulge in his jeans, and I wrapped my fingers around his clothed erection at the same moment he touched my bare skin.

"Fuck..." I muttered, nipping at his lips and squeezing the thick length of him a bit harder as I thrust into his hot hand. I'd never dared to dream I'd be in _this_ situation ― in a locked bathroom with him, our hands down each other's pants.

Not that I was complaining. It was fucking amazing. It had been a long time since I'd felt the touch of another man's lips. I'd missed the feeling of scratchy stubble and firmer lips, and the hot, hard smoothness of a cock in my hands. I'd missed the stronger grips...the higher aggressions...the forwardness of a man who knew what he wanted.

This was just as good as the softness of a woman, only different. I was attracted to the outside package, but I wanted the person, too, stupid and pansy-assed as it sounded. My head dropped back of its own accord as he moved down my neck, dropping biting kisses along the way.

"I figured tonight was as good as any to find out if you felt this, too," he said, still moving down my body, kissing his way down my stomach, which was so tense I almost twitched with excitement as his lips crossed my navel. My hand slipped from his pants as he went to one knee in front of me, his eyes fixed on his fingers as he parted my jeans, releasing me to hang heavily in front of his lips. I suddenly had all the strength in the world to hold my head up. I didn't want to miss this ― and then I couldn't look away, the sight of his mouth so close to the aching head of my cock one of the best sights I'd seen in a long fucking time.

"Please...suck it," I whispered, a low moan falling from my lips as he did as he was asked. "Oh, shit..." It was all I could do to keep from thrusting into his mouth. It was hot and wet, and with the way his tongue feathered against the underside of my shaft and slid around the head, I knew I wouldn't last. My hands went to his hair, threading my fingers through the dark mess as he worked his mouth over my cock. One of his hands came up to cup my balls, his forefinger massaging the sensitive skin just below the sac as he sucked harder.

His other hand encircled my base, and quickly became slicked with my pre-cum and the wetness from his mouth. He let the head of my cock slip from his lips, his tongue coming out to play with the slit at the very tip. I cursed again and pulled on his hair a bit, full out groaning when he swallowed me deep again, his hands working in tandem with his fucking amazing lips.

"Riley, I'm gonna...I'm gonna come," I managed in a strangled growl, and he redoubled his efforts. My hips moved, thrusting against his mouth without my brain's permission, and a few more short digs later, I was ready to explode. I tried to pull him away, but he only took me deeper, sucked harder, and I couldn't stop. I came, hot and hard, grunting at the way his throat flexed around the head of my cock as he swallowed.

"I can't wait to get you back to my apartment," I said when I finally caught my breath. He was wiping his mouth and wearing a satisfied smile.

"Your place, huh? Why not mine, Edward?" he teased, adjusting himself in his pants and leaning in to kiss me as I carefully tucked myself back into my jeans, fastening them.

"Wherever, Riley. I'm going to do bad things to you no matter where we end up," I promised with a smile, reaching over to palm his still rock-hard erection.

"What about your friend out there?" He watched me with a gleam in his eye, and my idea from earlier smacked me right in the forehead...and a lot lower. Damn. I thought the guy had just sucked me dry and given me some of the best head of my life, and I was already interested in having another go. I liked it.

"Why don't we ask her to come home with us for the night?" I asked, licking my lips, tasting both him and myself. "Then, I want to spend some time with you..._alone. _ How does that sound?"

"Fucking perfect," he answered in a low growl as we headed for the door in a hurry.

-T-

Our girl took _us_ home, and promptly kicked us out the next morning, after rewarding us for our..._efforts_ with a huge gourmet spread for breakfast. The parting was easy and friendly, and we all knew it was a one time thing between the three of us. But for Riley and me...it was time to explore this thing, alone. I went home with him, both of us unwilling to let our time come to an end. We fell straight into bed, and it wasn't as amorous as I would have liked, due to food and alcohol overload.

I slept until late in the afternoon, and when I awoke, he was still sleeping by my side. His room was unfamiliar, yet it was like home at the same time. It wasn't overly-decorated or brightly colored; it was just right. Warm, inviting, and clean.

_Yes, I'm a bit of a neat freak. I also admire that trait in a potential partner. _A lot of people were slobs. Though, I'd be willing to put up with it in Riley. I didn't know why I was so drawn to him. We'd become so close in the short time since we'd met; it was as if we'd been best friends for years. And now we were _more_...

What if he regretted last night? Could I live with that? Could I go back to the way things were before? No. And I certainly didn't want to. I turned my attention to where he lay sprawled out on his stomach. The sheet had been kicked down to the foot of the bed as we slept, allowing me the gorgeous view of his naked back, all the way down to where his boxers rode low on his hips. His skin was smooth and free of tattoos, and after last night, I knew that was true _everywhere_ on his body.

As I remembered, my cock made itself known, ready for more quality time. I was busy thinking of ways I could "accidentally" wake him up, when he sighed heavily and stretched.

"Morning," he mumbled, a sleepy smile shaping his lips.

"More like afternoon," I said wryly, sitting up and resting my elbows on my knees as I looked down at him. "I'll be up all night now."

"That's a bad thing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, propping himself up on his elbows. The position made the muscles in his back flex, and I swallowed back the growl that built in my chest in response. His knowing smile set me on fire, and he doubled the heat by resting his palm on my shin, his fingers moving back and forth slowly, kneading over to the side of my calf. "I can think of a few things to keep you busy."

"I like a guy with an active mind," I quipped. Since he was freely touching me, I saw nothing wrong with exploring his back, starting at his strong shoulders and slowly working my way down his spine. Our eyes locked, and I found myself leaning forward to kiss him. His lips were warm and soft, the whiskers around his mouth more pronounced in their rasp against my tongue. I pushed him onto his back, coming down on top of him.

Strong, hard arms locked around my waist, and Riley urged his hips up into mine. I shoved a hand between our bodies and right underneath his shorts, grasping him tightly at the base.

"Fuck, Edward," he groaned in surprise, pulling away from my hand for a moment. By the silly grin on his face, I didn't think this was necessarily a bad thing.

"Too much?" I asked, laughing softly, turning my attention to that place where his neck and shoulder met.

"Just...unexpected."

I fastened my lips at the base of his neck and slid the pad of my thumb over the head of his cock, letting out a groan as I felt the drop of slick moisture gathered there. At the same time, I pressed my erection against his hip, moving in rhythm with my hand.

"Unexpected is good, right?" I asked, letting him feel the shape of my mouth on his skin.

"It's perfect," he choked out as I tightened my fingers and kissed a path down his chest. "Keep going." I liked the little note of begging I could detect in his voice, and I made a promise to myself to make sure it stayed there.

"I was thinking about it," I teased him, using my words from the night before. At that, one of his hands snaked up to my hair, pushing me further down his body. The sting of his fingers clenched in my overlong hair was perfect, and I went gladly. I traced the ridged expanse of his abdomen with my tongue, drawing a line down to where his hipbone was exposed just above the waistband of his boxers. With one quick motion of my free hand, I tugged them down, jerking them past his knees, and he kicked them the rest of the way off.

I gave myself a few moments to admire the shape of him, working my fist over the swollen head as I watched.

"Stop thinking about it and fucking _do_ it," he panted, and I met his eyes for a second, grinning darkly. And then my mouth was otherwise occupied. I savored the taste of him on my tongue, licking over the smooth, hot skin that stretched over his length. I'd only gotten to do this for a few blissful moments the night before, but now I was going to take my time. It had been so long...and everything with him was so _new._ So I started with the things I knew I liked, licking and sucking at the tip of his cock as I worked his shaft with my hand. My ears were filled with his soft moans and growls and the wet sound of my mouth and fingers.

Gradually, I began to take him deeper, using my hand less and less. Moving my fingers lower, I traced wet trails over his sac and lower, until I was pressing one slick fingertip at his entrance. Adding gentle pressure, I massaged slowly, not wanting to take things farther than he was willing, taking my cues from him. His fingers were still tangled in my hair, guiding my head up and down, but I could hear him rustling around in the nightstand drawer. Then he was pressing a bottle into my free hand. I looked up, releasing him with one last, hard pull.

Without saying a word, I snapped open the lid and let some of the liquid pool in my hand, warming it. I slicked it all over the length of his erection, pumping up and down before letting my coated fingers travel lower.

"More?" I asked, pressing harder than before, earning a long, low moan. I stopped for a moment, getting to my knees between his legs and sitting back on my heels. A foil packet hit me in the stomach, and I caught Riley grinning at me as I stared in shock.

"What do you think?" He licked his lips, eying the tent in my boxer shorts. "That's for you, by the way," he said, his voice low and rough.

"Are you sure?" I couldn't help but sound a little bit scared, because while this wasn't my first time, it was my first time with _him_...and I wanted this really fucking bad.

He arched a sarcastic brow up in my direction. "Nah, get out of here," he said, grabbing the foil and ripping it open himself.

"Fuck you," I laughed.

"That's fucking right," he responded, ripping my shorts past my hips. He had the condom rolled down over my length before I could stop him, and then he had the lube and was working it over me. As he had last night, when Riley took control, he did it swiftly and thoroughly, and I was leaning back over him, one hand supporting myself by his shoulder, and the other caught between his legs. I had just enough presence of mind to realize I should be contributing as well as taking in this exchange, and I once again swirled a slick finger just behind his balls. He sucked in a sharp breath when I pressed against his entrance, this time using just enough pressure to slip inside.

I closed my lips over his, pushing my tongue into his mouth at the same time. His fist tightened on my cock, and he started swirling his palm over the head, squeezing hard.

"Shit," I breathed against his lips, pulling away from his perfect strokes. "You've gotta stop, or I'll come." I could feel him starting to relax around my finger, and I started to move faster, push a little deeper. I added another, starting slowly again, loving the way his moans felt against my lips and tongue. Giving him more of my weight, I lay half on top of him, one of my thighs thrown over his. I ground my erection against his hip and worked him harder, slower, making sure I hit all the right spots. When he could fully take both, I reached for the bottle again and added a bit more, pulling completely free for a minute. I waited for him to get impatient, and when he hitched his hips up into mine and his hands started clutching at my waist, I circled him with three fingers, slowly stretching, penetrating, until he was begging me for more.

"Enough teasing. As fucking amazing as those fingers feel, I'm betting your cock feels a million times better," he said, his lips red and swollen from my mouth.

I dropped one more smiling kiss on his lips, laughing lowly as I pulled away. "Don't be shy or anything, Riley."

"You know what they say about the quiet ones," he joked, looking up at me with hooded eyes. I swallowed hard, kneeling between his legs as I held myself at the base, lining up and pushing forward, slow and firm. My name was a loud and long moan falling from his lips, and that, combined with those first tight, hot moments of penetration, almost caused me to lose control completely. I bit my lip hard, trying to find any kind of distraction. I wanted to _move_...not this steady, careful push, but fast...strong..._now. I've waited so long for this._

Then my hips came up against the backs of his thighs, and I was in...and..._fuck._

His fingers encircled his cock, working up and down, and while I was frozen in sensation, he circled his hips up at mine in rhythm with his hand. I watched him through half-closed lids, absently resting a palm on his forearm, enjoying the flex and pull of tendons and muscle. I trailed my fingers up his bicep before getting a good grip on his shoulder.

"Fuck, Edward, move!" he said, and so I did. Halfway out...then back in. Slowly, at first, and gentler than I wanted to be.

"Not so quiet now, are you?" I teased, enjoying his laugh. Increasing my pace, I used my hand on his shoulder to pull him closer with every thrust. My breath was rushing in and out of my chest, and I knew I couldn't last much longer ― and from the way he was working himself, he likely wouldn't either. I clamped a hand onto his hip and concentrated, finally finding the depth and power that made every breath a moan or raspy sigh. He began to buck against me as his breathing deepened, his face creasing in bliss.

"Oh, shit...fuck, yes!" he growled, tightening around me in orgasm, coming in slick, milky jets across his stomach. I let go, reveling in the way my balls tightened as I reached the edge, losing myself in heat and light and rippling muscle. All I could do was groan, my arms dissolving underneath me, as I slumped against him, my hips still twitching with pleasure.

Fucking perfect...just like I knew it would be.

-T-

Later, as we took a much-needed shower, I found myself laughing. "I have a shitty imagination," I explained in response to his raised eyebrow.

"Where did that come from?"

"I was just thinking about all the times I dreamed of fucking you," I started.

"And that makes you laugh?" he snapped, pretending to be mad.

"You didn't let me finish, Kanye."

"Motherfucker, don't compare me to that asshole," Riley threatened, making me laugh even louder.

"Believe me, I wasn't really...you're not that talented."

"Ha-ha. You're fucking crazy. So, what were you going to say? You were bitching about not getting to finish..." he trailed off, his eyes roaming up and down my body.

"I was going to say, as many times as I dreamed of this..." I smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "It was never this good."

* * *

_Huge, HUGE thanks to Naelany, because this story would not exist without her guidance (read: cattle prodding-no pun intended) and encouragement. I started this project thinking there was no way I'd ever finish, and I thank you for telling me I could. I still don't know how you talked me into this._

_americnxidiot, AmeryMarie, and SweetDulcinea, thank you from the bottom of my heart for being my (guinea pigs) test audience._

_Now I shall retreat to my canon hidey-hole to think about what I've done.  
_


End file.
